Field of the Invention
My present invention relates to outdoor lighting devices and more particularly to electrical outdoor lighting devices.
Electrical outdoor lighting devices have long been known in the prior art. However, many if not all of the electrical outdoor lighting devices of the prior art present an overall mechanical appearance, rather than a natural appearance, make an unpleasing and unaesthetic contrast with their vegatational surroundings, and thus emphasize themselves to the eye and detract from the overall appearance of the garden or other natural or cultivated plant setting in which they appear.
Further, many of these prior art outdoor lighting devices, or at least parts thereof, consist of metallic or plastic shells, which are easily damaged by powered, or even unpowered, garden tools and the like.
Yet further, these prior art outdoor lighting devices in general must be entirely replaced when thus damaged by powered or unpowered garden tools or the like to avoid a very unsightly appearance.
Additionally, many of these prior art outdoor lighting devices are so fabricated from plastic or sheet metal parts that they can not easily e modified to blend into the surroundings of the owner's particular garden.
It is to be understood that the term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
No representation or admission is made that any of the outdoor lighting devices referred to above is part of the prior art, or that a search has been made, or that no more pertinent information exists.